sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Glenn Slater
Glenn Slater (born 1968) is an American lyricist who collaborates with Alan Menken and other musical theatre composers. He was nominated for the Tony Award for Best Original Score for the Broadway version of The Little Mermaid at the 62nd Tony Awards in 2008, his second Tony nomination for Sister Act at the 65th Tony Awards in 2011, and his third Tony nomination for School of Rock at the 70th Tony Awards in 2016. Biography Slater was born in Brooklyn, New York, but raised in East Brunswick, New Jersey. In 1990, he graduated at Harvard University where he composed Hasty Pudding Theatricals' 141st production, Whiskey Business. He has received the ASCAP Foundation's Richard Rodgers New Horizon Award with composer Stephen Weiner. Career Slater wrote the lyrics for the Off-Broadway stage revue Newyorkers produced by the Manhattan Theatre Club in 2001. He has written lyrics for six editions of Ringling Brothers & Barnum and Bailey Circus. His first work with Alan Menken was writing the lyrics for the film Home on the Range in 2004 and the stage production Sister Act the Musical (2006). He wrote the lyrics for the stage adaptation of Disney's The Little Mermaid (2008), replacing the animated film's original lyricist Howard Ashman, who died in 1991. He also worked with Menken on the new musical version of Leap of Faith. Slater and his wife, Wendy Leigh Wilf, wrote the book, music and lyrics to a new musical Beatsville that received a production at the 2008 NAMT Festival of New Musicals, in New York. It is based on the 1959 Roger Corman film A Bucket of Blood. He has also composed the lyrics and co-wrote the book for the major Andrew Lloyd Webber musical Love Never Dies, which is a sequel to Lloyd Webber's 1986 musical The Phantom of the Opera. The show premiered in the West End in March 2010. After widespread criticism of Slater's lyrics on the show's opening, Charles Hart was brought in to substantially rewrite parts of the libretto. Adding to his career as a lyricist, Slater wrote the lyrics for the songs in Disney's 50th animated feature Tangled. In 2015 he worked again with Andrew Lloyd Webber for the Broadway musical ''School of Rock'' and continued his working relationship with Alan Menken writing lyrics for the songs of Galavant on ABC. Slater attended the BMI Musical Theatre Workshop and was a resident writer with Musical Theatreworks. Awards and honors Slater has received the Kleban Award for Lyrics, the ASCAP Foundation Richard Rodgers New Horizons Award and the Jonathan Larson Award. He was nominated for the 2008 Tony Award for Best Original Score for The Little Mermaid and received his second nomination for this award in 2011 for Sister Act. He won a Grammy Award at the 2012 Grammy Awards (held on 12 February 2012), in the Best Song Written for Visual Media category for the song "I See The Light" from the animation movie Tangled. Personal Slater lives in New York City with his wife Wendy Leigh Wilf and two sons, Benjamin and Daniel. External links *Internet Broadway Database listing *Internet Off-Broadway listing *Biography at americantheatrewing.org *Biography at sisteractthemusical.com *Glenn Slater at the Internet Movie Database Category:1968 births Category:American musical theatre lyricists Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Brooklyn Category:People from East Brunswick, New Jersey Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Songwriters from New Jersey Category:Songwriters from New York Category:Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:Alan Menken Category:Glenn Slater Category:Howard Ashman Category:Alan Silvestri Category:James Newton Howard Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:Brian Tyler Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Michael Kosarin Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Benj Pasek and Justin Paul Category:Danny Troob